Discovering the Rediscovered
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: PSOH/xxxHolic Everyone misses Leon.When D sees Leon in an otherwordly marketplace,he discoveres that there's more to Leon than even Leon knows.Why is it that Leon keeps dreaming of a past he doesn't remember,on including an asian shop keeper who isn't D
1. Chapter 1

He was there again, in his bed.

Tangled in his sheets,

Long, golden hair splayed across his pillow.

It had been so long, so long since he'd began to see his dear detective in such a light, he was so beautiful, there was no way he could help it.

" Aren't you going to join me?" came his rough, sensual voice.

He looked back at his detective to see him run long, tan finger over his own erection, looking straight at him with hooded, bright blue, eyes.

This couldn't possibly be happening, his detective would never do such a thing, he was too shy, believed too much in the morals over same sex intercourse too ever suggest such a thing, to try to temp him so.

But, as his golden human pet reached out his hand to him, he could not help it. It did not matter that this was probably another dream of his, he couldn't help it, his desire was so strong.

So, he not only grabbed the offered hand, but he yanked on it, sending the young officer tumbling into him.

Clenching him tight, Count D made for certain that the lion-esque human would never leave his side again.

Even if he was the one who pushed the man off the boat…

-

Count D woke with a jolt, panting heavily, his hand resting over his rapidly beating heart as sweat ran down his chest, as it seems his night robes had become rather ruffled in his sleep.

This had become a regular way for him to wake up each morning, ever since he'd pushed Leon Orcot from the boat.

He'd been miserable, they'd all been miserable.

Here, in their new spot in Tokyo, everyone in the shop was feeling the acute loss of the two Orcots.

Even T-chan seemed to miss them BOTH. Yes, even Leon.

Pon-chan asked frequently when they were going to see them again and Hon Lon had been eerily silent since the move.

Heck! Even Philip, the overly hyper and happy dolphin had been down these last few months.

D sighed at these thoughts, he hadn't known just how much the two brothers had grown on the shop since the detective had first walked through the door.

But…they were gone now, they had to move on.

Which meant these increasingly inappropriate thoughts had to stop…

-

Kanan and Junrei both had their heads rested against a surface, Kanan's on the window, and Junrei's on the bed.

" Why do we even have to stay here!" yelled Kanan.

" Don't be ridiculous," replies Shuko, " This is where we belong, this is where we live."

" That's not what I mean!" yelled Kanan, as positively pissed off look on her face.

" Then what else do you mean?" asked Shuko

" DON'T PLAY STUPID!!! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!!"

" I have no idea what you mean…"

" She means Mom, why can't we still be with Mom..?" asks Junrei from her depressive sulk on the bed.

" Hm, we were never truly around Mother anyway…" replies Shuko, her eyes growing sad for a second, before becoming as stoic and mysterious as ever, just like the Count's.

" Yeah, and who's fault was that?" Kanan questioned resentfully.

" Father's…"

Surprisingly enough, this reply came from Junrei, as bitter and resentful as Kanan had been just a moment before.

" Now wait just a moment! How is it father's fault!" Shuko yelled.

" Because he never told Mom that we were real and that, that New Years Day hadn't been his imagination!!!" screamed Kanan, fire spouting from her mouth in her rage and sorrow.

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! YOU WERE BORN FROM D, WE'RE FROM LEON, WE HAVE HE SAME STRONG BOND WITH HIM THAT YOU DO WITH D!"

" You don't know what it's like to be separated from the one whose heart created you…" silently whispered Junrei.

" EXACTLY!!!"

…

" Did you say you were both born from Leon?" asked Shuko, her eyes wide with curiosity.

" Well duh!" scoffed Kanan, " You have to touch the egg to create a dragon, and only Mom and Dad touched our egg!"

" But didn't the little boy…" started Shuko before she was cut off by her youngest sister.

" That was just an assumption because there were three of us and only two who were known for sure to have touched our egg. Father assumed that the little boy had touched our egg because I existed. In truth, I was also created by Leon's heart…"

" How is that possible?" asked Shuko.

" Isn't it obvious?" Kanan butts in.

" We are created to be similar to the ones who touch our egg, we take on their personality. However, when someone has a certain way that they act on the outside, but a different way that they actually are deep on the inside, twins are born."

" In our case, Mom acts very harsh, angry, and irritable on the outside, he acts like he always suspects someone of something. Though he's usually right."

" However," Junrei came back to the discussion, " On the inside, Mom has a very soft side, almost childlike. Mom wants to trust people, but it's hard for him to do so. Years of hurt can do that to a person." came her unusually wise response.

" Anyway," Kanan rolled her eyes, " We need to get back on subject."

" Which was?" replied Shuko, she knew the answer, of course, but she was unwilling to admit that she herself felt that their father had wronged them when he denied them their right to see their own mother.

Denied even their mother his right to know, without thinking it was just his imagination or drug- induced hallucination, that he had a dragon for a daughter, one with three personalities/heads.

Shuko had long since stopped trying to deny that she was fond of her " Mother", she had a dislike for humans, just like D, but, also like D, she could not stop herself from being fond of both her Mother and uncle.

" WHY-ARE-WE-HERE?!"

" Why can't we be with mom?"

Why indeed, Shuko could no longer think of a reason good enough for why they were not allowed to be near their mother.

Except, of course, that their mother had no idea that animals had human forms or that such things as dragons really did exist and that he had one for a daughter, and, as such, would probably have a nervous breakdown if he ever saw them.

But, they could get over that, right?

-

" I'll be going into town everyone. T-Chan, watch the shop for me please." said Count D as Q-Chan perched himself onto his shoulder.

" Are you going into the human town, or our town Count?" asked Ten-Chan.

" Ours." replied the young Count.

In the world, there were two realities, the one humans can see, and the one they couldn't. Only some humans, such as Chris, could see them.

Which sometimes made the Count wonder about Leon, as this sort of thing was usually hereditary.

The town he was going to looked like an ordinary ally way to ordinary human, however, it was actually a sort of marketplace for the more spiritually inclined.

Pipe foxes, vampires, werewolves, witches, immortals in general, all gathered around there to sell and buy goods of magical value.

D sighed, he'd been doing that a lot lately, sighing and trying to remember that this was his world, and Leon had no place in it.

He walked out of the door, and as his feet finally got him to the otherworldly marketplace, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Body going completely still in shock, his mouth stood uncharacteristically open.

There was Leon, looking completely calm as he ate oden and talked casually to the elder kitsune shop owner.

How could this be?

----------------------------------

Be kind, this is my first Petshop of Horrors fanfic, which wouldn't mean much if it wasn't also my first Gay fanfic as well as my first M rated fanfic….I'm 18 now, I can do that.

By the way, Leon is Uke in this fanfic, it will be M-Preg, and I will probably separate Kanan, Shuko, and Junrei.

I hate that fanfics never mention Leon's relationship with the Honlons, that he's their " Mother", lol.

In fact, I've only seen this in " Finding Family" by ElvinaPotter, I love that story.

I hope she doesn't mind that I also wrote Junrei to also be Leon's and will probably end up separating them, like she did, though it will be done differently.

So, I decided I have to write a fanfic with all of these components because they're so rare and often unfinished…

I will also probably chicken out on the lemon scene and ask someone else to write and send it too me.

Anyway, can anyone figure out why Leon is in an otherworldly marketplace and acting so naturally about everything?


	2. History of The One Called Leon Orcot

There he was, laughing and eating with the kitsune oden seller and his, now teenaged, son, looking like he was having a great time.

D couldn't move, his feet were planted on the ground as his wide, mismatched eyes took in the detective's calm form.

He…he could see them? Had he always been able to see them? If so, why couldn't he see the animals in their human form.

Though, to be fair, he did see them when he was drunk, and he often heard them speaking as long as he couldn't see them.

As he stood there, dumbstruck at his revelation, he didn't notice Leon stand up and walk away from the market

" Mister D?" came a small, timid voice.

Looking down, D saw the face of the young kitsune whom Leon had been laughing with just a minute ago. He'd known this kitsune from birth, as he often conversed with his father when he came to buy a good meal.

D shook his head, trying to regain his composure, surely there was some reasonable explanation for all this?

" Young one, how did you know that man?" he asked.

The young kitsune brightened up.

" Oh! You mean Leon-san?" he said as his ears perked up in excitement.

" Y-yes." D replied, did Leon often come to visit here?

" He comes here often, I've known him since he was small." came the voice of the young kitsune's father.

Now this was a shock, he'd known him since Leon was a child? So then Leon had always been able to see them?

" Count D," the shop-keeper's voice jolted him awake, " If I may ask, how is it that you know our dear Leon-san?"

Our dear Leon-san?

" You remember the irritable detective I told you about?" D replied, now the older kitsune's ears perked up, this time in curiosity.

" Ah, that makes sense, he always did have quite the temper." he said as he walked back over to his shop, D following him as he went.

" Mr. Fox, how-can-…..can Leon see everyone?" Count D finally asked.

" Yes and no." The shop-keeper replied.

" What do you mean?" D asked.

" It has been years since he could truly see us." The kitsune then put out a bowl of oden for D to eat.

D looked up curiously.

" When he was small, he would always talk of how people never believed him when he talked about the cool fox-man's shop."

" He'd say no one else saw the strange clouds that followed him around, so he often ended up embarrassing himself and coming here. He really was an amazing boy….but now, when he sees us, he sees regular human beings." then as sad look came over both young and old kitsune.

" What happened? Why does he now see you as regular humans?" he asked as he finally picked up his chopsticks.

" One day…he was about fifteen years old at the time, he spoke to someone about us, something that didn't often happen, as he didn't trust people enough as he had grown older, but…he decided to trust the man…the man, he was a child psychiatrist, I believe they call them, and he was horrified by the things that Leon spoke about so excitedly and with such belief. He sent him away, when Leon came back he…he wasn't the same, he was in so much pain, like he couldn't trust anyone anymore, and the evil spirits came after him much more fiercely." both foxes ears seem to go lower as the story went on.

" Yuuko-sama was so upset…."

Now this _really_ caught Count D's attention.

" Yuuko-sama? She knew Leon as well?" he asked, the fox looked up at him again.

" But of course! She adored the young boy! She's the one who found him you know."

At this point, Count D was listening more avidly than he had ever listened before. He could not believe the level of involvement Leon truly had with his world, you were in a high place if you were closely involved with one such as the _" Dimensional Witch"_. D had always admired her, even though the woman often expressed her dislike of his family, she did not like the way they went about things at all.

She had once talked to him, when he was very young, all she had said was,

_" He'll help you."_

He still did not understand what she meant.

Now, to find out the rest of the story.

" She found him?" he inquired, urging the fox to go on.

" Yes, when he was a baby, a newborn at that, she found him abandoned, right in the middle of the road, crying his poor little eyes out. She took him home, took care of him for about a year when his biological mother stumbled upon the shop. She started shouting about how that was her baby, and that Yuuko-sama must have taken him, even though there were many who said that they saw her leave the boy in the street like that. She demanded him back, and Yuuko-sama had no choice but to give him back."

" However, it's important to note, that there is always a reason for someone to stumble upon someone like Yuuko-sama. Perhaps that woman was his mother by blood, but Yuuko-sama was his mother by love."

Count D didn't know how much more surprises he could take today, Leon never spoke poorly of his mother, though she obviously didn't care much about him if she left him on the street.

" She didn't know what to feel about him." came the fox-man's voice.

" What?" came D's surprised response.

" The boy's blood mother, she couldn't choose between loving and hating her child. She loved him, he was her baby after all, but was the child of a man who hurt her greatly. Try as she might to cut off her ties to Leon-san, she just couldn't, leading her to constantly confuse the sadden the boy who could do nothing but love her. They had an odd relationship, he could do nothing to feel love and loyalty to the woman who gave birth to him, no matter how badly she treated him, no matter how often she ignored his very existence and left him on the streets. While she couldn't stand to look into the eyes of the child created by some violent brute, no matter how much she loved him and wanted to show it to him, she just couldn't."

" As such, Leon often found his way back to Yuuko-sama, where he was loved and cared for. When he was five, he stayed there for ten more years, with absolutely no contact with his blood mother. That was until…"

" Until, they took him away." D ended for him.

" Yes, his mother came back, once more for him, bringing with her a handsome, kind young man who was to her husband. She was so happy, she wanted him back to make the family complete, the times so happy that she hardly cared at that moment to remember why she left him in the first place."

Realization dawned upon D, that must have been Chris's father, and….

D's eyes grew wide.

" He was the child psychiatrist!"

The fox-man nodded.

" I doubt that he meant to do the boy harm, he was truly a good man and only meant well. However, he did end up putting the boy into the hands of some _very _powerful beings who tormented him mercilessly for about three months in the institute they sent him too, Yuuko-sama was so upset that it had taken her so long to get him out of there, but there were so many spirits, demons, and particularly evil or possessed humans, most would have never been able to get him out."

" Yuuko-sama couldn't stand to see him the way he was. She knew that, the amount of stress put on him in that time could seriously harm his overall destiny, so she did the only thing that she knew would truly work."

" And what was that?"

" She erased his memory, not of the time spent with her, but of all the unusual things that he had seen. He remembers once believing he saw unusual things, but now believes it to have been just his over-active imagination. He does not remember the months spent in the institute, and he cannot see all that he used to, and he will not, not until he is ready to remember. She closed his inner eye, but not completely, no one can do that, so things can still slip through, fleeting glances, sounds and voices that slip through the fact. But not much, not until he is truly ready for all of it again. Since then, he spent most of his time with his biological mother, but he always comes to visit the only woman who ever truly loved him in such a motherly way. In mine, and everyone else's oppinion here, she is his true mother."

D was amazed, and, as he listened at soaked all the new information in, he finally began to truly comprehend it all. Someone had hurt Leon, _HIS _LEON!

As in they, physically put their hands on him and did WHO KNOWS WHAT to him!

Rage filled D as he fought with himself to keep a cool face. Then, it hit him, it was not only humans who had hurt him, but being that were possibly very similar to him as well. He had heard of groups of beings coming together to collect beings with unusual abilities, performing unusual operations on them. No, they did not physically open any part of said being, they poked and prodded at the very essence of the being, sifting through the most intimate parts of their aura, often causing the patient to become a vegetable. Their research was cruel and unusual, and very against every law that was created in the spirit world. Since he learned of this he did his best to make sure nothing of that sort would happen to Chris, with his unusual ability to see the animals human form and his young age, he was an obvious and easy target.

He was seething now, a full blown scowl on his face as he glared daggers down at his only half-eaten bowl.

" D-sama, do you have any….feelings…for our dear Leon-san?" once again came the fox salesman's voice.

D's head snapped up as his body went rigid.

" Wha-whatever do you mean?" he asked a shaky smile on his face as he sat up straight, his rage left him, for now, at least.

" Forgive me, it's just, you spoke often of the " irritable" detective, and now the rage that you feel at the thought of Leon's pain is not only showing on your face, but has been felt by everyone in the marketplace." the kitsune said as he pointed an elegant red-brown paw to the surrounding shops.

D blinked and looked around, noticing with embarrassment that the stores were all now empty, and the shop-keepers were looking right at him, nervous glints in all of their eyes, for the anger of a nature god was felt by all.

He looked down at a small patch of grass that was growing through the cracks in the floor. They were vibrating, a sound that would not be heard by any normal human coming from them as they shook angrily, rapidly growing, feeding of the power that had been rolling off of him in his anger, cracking the cement as a single bloom of oleander rose up from the ground, filling the air with it's poisonous fumes.

He was immune to this, as were kitsune's, as they were skilled in the art of plant manipulation and often used the poison in the plants as medicine and weapons.

However, everyone else in the market likely wasn't and had promptly ran off at the terrifying anger coming off of the god, as well as the sight of such a poisonous flower.

He was embarrassed, never had he let his anger control him so, not even when he was a child and had thrown those terrible temper-tantrums.

" So, once again, I must ask, what are your intentions, your feelings, for the young man?"

It was a simple question really, but D couldn't bring himself to say the answer. Surely he could tell him that he felt nothing for the detective….but he couldn't do that, it would be lying, and Leon hated liars.

So he stayed silent.

" I see, your silence says it all. Well, Yuuko-sama will not be happy, you know how she feels about your family."

D put his head down as he ingested this bit of information. Yes, Leon was practically The Dimensional Witch's son, and she hated the D family, there was no way that she would allow-

Not that it could ever happen anyway, his family not only hated humans, but felt the same resentment of the Witch that she felt for them.

" Perhaps, though, if you were to change the ways of your family a bit, she would allow such a relationship to begin."

D looked down, why was it that the more powerful and knowledgeable being felt that his family was doing something wrong?

It was the humans that were in the wrong, right?

-

Okay, I can't write any more at the moment.

There was a lot of info given in this chapter, right? I just felt that I should probably get all of Leon's history out of the way.

Well, till next time!

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	3. ANExplanation

So, I was reading the review by Dark Inu Fan, and it pointed out something important:

" If Yuuko is Leon's mom and he lives in LA and She lives in Tokyo, how does that work?"

COMPLETELY right, how does that work?

Well, I guess I got so caught up in the other info that I forgot to mention how it was possible, so, here it is.

Leon's mother was an American who came to live in Japan after she was raped in America. When she had Leon, she abandoned him and he was promptly found by Yuuko, who basically adopts him.

When Leon's mother takes him back a year later, she still lives in Japan, so Leon is often around Yuuko. It's when he is fifteen and his mother dates Chris's father that things change, he wants them to go back to America with him, so, after the institute event, he does just that.

However, that doesn't mean Leon ever forgets about Yuuko, and his birth mother still isn't happy with him around a lot, so she lets him go back to visit, usually for months at a time.

Think of it as a sort of custody thing.

Leon's birth mother can be pretty selfish, when she wants Leon with her, she has to have him with her, but, once she can't stand to see him anymore, she sends him off to Yuuko.

Though, to be fair, she was raped, and I can't claim to understand how someone who goes through that sort of thing thinks or feels.

Well, see you next chapter, shouldn't be too long before I update.

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	4. SorryDiscontinuation

Hello everybody, I just wanted to say that I will no longet be continuing this story, however I will write one similar.

It will still be an xxxHolic crossover, however Leon and D will never have met before in this fic.

I'm sorry, I just can't get into the conflist that I created in this fic, but I really think that this new one will be way better!

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


End file.
